In Your Arms
by Loyal Lady Pisces
Summary: 625 feels lonely and cold one night and finds comfort in the arms of a unlikey friend...(625Gantu fluff sort of) ;)


Greetings to all, I bet or not you were all wondering where I went. I didn't go far my dears and apologize for the lack of material from me. Sorry about that since school is starting for me and the holidays got me so outta whack but no more I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy this short little story about Gantu and 625 which does contain slashy or how ever you want to look at it elements to it cause I love them so much and are the cutest pair. Just trying something new here so enjoy. "

Like the crashing of distant thunder thousands of gallons of water poured down the cliff side and into the deep crystal pool below and overhead stars like tiny candles twinkled in the vast deep blackness of space. Night winds blew in through the vents and windows of a purple crashed space cruiser turned jet black as the shadows swept over it, in it's depths in the cabin area soft rumblings came from the massive lump that shifted beneath the sheets of an even bigger bed. Upon rolling over the owner of the soft snores was made known even in the dull light, a long day drained the shorcan male of his energies and now found some quiet rest at least in the peace of his dreams. Broad shoulders were exposed as the very warm night made it uncomfortable for Gantu to wear his normal pj's so now he slept in a comfy pair of loose fitting boxers, unknown to the former captain the silence of sleep has left the only other creature who shared his make shift home with wide awake. Golden yellow fur covered his pudgy fuzzy body as ebony eyes reflected twain pools of white light, his round rusty red nose wiggled at faint smells as he watched the sleeping face of his much larger comrade with a small smile. 625 as he was commonly known looked upon his slumbering partner with a hidden fondness, his strong features so brave and unfailing courage warmed the little experiment's heart in ways he dare not tell another. Not even the one he felt them for, 625 sat in his small cot the blanket drawn up over his knees before resting his chin on them. It was beyond any physical attraction that drew him so to the sleeping giant, they shared so much that was truly more than what they both were willing to admit.  
It was rare 625 felt a time where he didn't want to just take Gantu into his arms and hug him tight, sure his playful pranks and teasing often got him a sound pounding or a blaster burn but he felt why the captain acted the way he did. He knew the captain's pain even though he never showed it and often cried alone in his room when he thought 625 wasn't looking. It hurt, Gantu hurt so much everyday and to witness his suffering at the hands of that cruel demonic rodent made 625 fill with both sorrow and anger. Could no one see how his soul ached for the loving touch of a friend, but as much as he wanted to the sandwich maker couldn't summoned the nerve to tell him how he truly felt. He closed his eyes and shivered suddenly as a cold gust of wind washed a crossed his spine sending tingling waves rippling through his body, he lay back down and squirmed about to get warm again but the chill always found a way under the sheet and nipped at his tail. He groaned in frustration at his failure to fall back into dreams and returned to his original position with a sigh before looking back at Gantu who during that time roll away with his back facing him.

He looked so cozy and peaceful wrapped up in his cocoon of blankets which gave 625 an idea, not one he would normally consider before but he hoped against all hope that Gantu wouldn't mind. That was a big hope but he had to try to know for sure, slipping out of his cot the small sandwich maker trotted along the icy metal floor with his arms wrapped around himself and climbed up the dangling sheet and into the huge being's bed. 625 stood there for a moment just watching him sleep with eyes closed so tight wondering what kinds of things were going on in his mind and at that instant the golden yellow creature's heart as filled with renewed loneliness. All in the time span of his short life from creation till now did 625 ever feel truly loved or wanted, when that little pink rat ball dropped in and as much as he denied it 625 was jealous. For the one chance he could have know love's warmth was stolen from him even for that brief moment, thank heaven for Jumba's evil geniusness in making him stink like a worm eaten corpse which had been his only chance in getting rid of that little love hog. Now as he watched his companion 625 couldn't help but wonder if Gantu's deep internal feelings for him were mutual, even when it didn't seem like he cared 625 did. He even loved Gantu deeply and doubted he could live with the pain of being severely rejected by him or worse, but sleep's grip was starting to take hold of him once again as well as the chill in the air as he crawled under the body heated linins and snuggled up right under his partner's chin as he snored soundly.  
Smiling at the warm silky feel of his pale gray skin 625 wiggled around a bit to get comfortable not knowing that his shifting weight and the short fur of his back brushed up against the snoozing shorcan's jaw causing his brain to jump start into awake mode due his skin's high sensitivity level. Shifting in his slumber a pearly blue eye opened up and looked down to see the yellowish round body of 625 curled up comfortably under his chin, his brow furrowed in subtle confusion before speaking further.

"What are you doing?" he asked more out of wonder than irritation.

625 deep black orbs shot open as a pang of fear and surprise rippled a crossed his spine and moved down into his feet, surely he feared a cretin cuffing a waking the shorcan up at this late hour and coming into his bed without permission but much to the little alien's bewilderment the ex-captain stayed his hand.

"I…uh…was cold that's all." 625 hoping Gantu couldn't read his thoughts even though impossible, he wanted just to know the comfort of sleeping next to someone. Hear their breathing and rhythmic beats of their heart which he could now, Gantu's huge heart thumped peacefully in his chest like soft music.  
"I…just wanted to be…w-with someone…with you..'' he finished without knowing it but in truth he felt it was now or never, didn't hurt to try it out to see where it would lead maybe Gantu as half a sleep and wouldn't even notice that last sediment.

"Be with me? Why?" Gantu asked again, this getting stranger by the minute as 625 really wasn't giving him much to go on in the way of information.

The plump little sandwich maker sighed sadly as a huge lump began to for in his throat, this was stupid. Why did life have to be so unfair, Gantu would never accept him as a close friend or even grow to love him the way 625 felt for him now. He had no one in the whole galaxy to call his own, the earth girl and 626 had each other and even he had Angel. He just wanted someone to hold and love him if not as a mate then as a friend, just to find the comfort and feeling of safety that comes in the night when your are cuddled up in a loved one's arms knowing that nothing in the world could possibly harm you. Was that too much to ask for? Twain pools of sparkling salty fluids began to for in his ebony eyes and trickle down his cheeks leaving dark trails as they passed before he breathed them into his mouth with a sniffle and a sob.

"Nothing." 625 choked as he wrapped his arms around himself and cried sadly for the pain that ached in his heart.

Gantu looked down upon his companion with a look of concern and confusion as to why 625 was so upset, he was so small after all and despite his built in powers was oddly fragile. Even more than Gantu was willing to admit, he felt a slight pang in his stomach not being able to stand seeing the little creature cry. 625 was normally filled with sarcasm, jokes and laughter Gantu never believed he could cry, unsure of what to say that would help the big male shorcan gently nudged the smaller creature trying to at least calm him down.

"Hey…come on. Don't cry, what's wrong?" Gantu asked in a very soft and gentle voice which was in stark contrast to his powerful thundering bellows.

"Do you hate me?" The experiment asked after a long period of sniffle filled silence, that question caught Gantu completely off guard as he shifted around under the covers.

To be honest his feelings for 625 were much different than they were for any other being on this planet, true there were times when Gantu couldn't stand the little yellow fur ball's pranks and inane teasing but he still felt a cretin kind of closeness to the tiny alien. What lay within the depths of those feelings Gantu didn't know, maybe he was too afraid to know fearing it would open up new doorways to himself that were locked away for a hopeful eternity. Considering his words carefully so as not to cause 625 any further emotional pain the shark like alien drew in a slow breath before speaking further.

"No, I don't hate you 625. You drive me crazy sometimes but…I could never hate you.'' Gantu spoke truthfully, deep in his heart the ex-captain knew he could not deny what he felt in there. He was very lonely, empty and scared for his distant future, he just wanted to have someone to love and protect. The fondness Gantu had felt for Mr. Stenchy was indeed fleeting, their meeting and parting had been quick and all memory had been long forgotten since the shorcan was used to having new friends lost and being cast on his own again but never felt that way with 625. Curling a huge arm around him the great gray creature pulled the sandwich maker close to his chest and tried to comfort and get him to stop crying, when 625 pressed his cheek against his smoky gray flesh and his sobs gradually stopped a smile tugged at the captain's mouth. He was such a tiny little thing after all and very soft like a yellow marshmallow and it felt good to have someone to share his sleeping space with, things never felt quite so miserable and lonely when one had a special friend.

"You don't?" 625 asked as he regained the normal composure of his voice and even managing a smile as he looked up at Gantu.

"No I don't and…I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you all the time, I'm sorry.'' He blew slowly as his thick index finger rubbed against the experiment's back making him coo happily.

"It's okay G.'' 625 sighed, enjoying immensely the new attention he was getting. He never believed how gentle the big guy could be when he wanted to and it felt really good.

"Though I must ask, did you come up here just to get close to me or did you just come up here to steal my heat?" Gantu grinned playfully as he rolled onto his back with 625 still on his chest cuddled up under his jaw, his hand cupped under his friend's fuzzy little body for support.

"Is that a trick question?" 625 chuckled softly as his pudgy little paw gently rubbed the rubbery and yet silky flesh under him, Gantu's huge well developed pectoral muscles made for a really comfy pillow to snooze on and toasty too.

The shorcan purred deep in his throat at the caresses and licked his lips as the slumber of sleep began to take hold of him once more, his great jaws stretched in a mighty yawn as he closed his heavy eyes.

"Good night 625, sleep well.''

625 was curled up happily and never felt so safe and secure in the one place he never thought he'd be or ever wanted to leave.

"Night G, I love you.'' He said, his heart and feelings were out in the opened now and at least he would finally find out how Gantu really felt then he would stop worrying about it all the time. Deep down 625 had a feeling of his own that he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"I love you too 625,..you always did make the best egg salad sandwiches around." The former captain sighed as he fell into the realm of dreams once more.

If 625 was big enough and his arms long enough they would be wrapped around his huge friend's neck at that last statement, he needed Gantu just like Gantu needed him even though there were times when he was just to proud to admit it.

"Good night G as long as you need me I'm right here." whispered 625 as he too fell into the quiet slumbers of a dreamful sleep as the stars over head in the vastness of the heavens twinkled happily in union with the silver smiling moon

Fin 


End file.
